


失控

by DuckThumbtack



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckThumbtack/pseuds/DuckThumbtack





	失控

01  
“你好，请问可以帮我一个忙吗？”李东赫面带微笑地在小巷子里拦住一个高年级的学姐，一把明晃晃的水果刀藏在他的身后。

女生开朗的笑了一下，热情地回复道：“啊，你是马克的朋友对吧，当然可以啦，我能帮你做什么？”

李东赫的笑容出现一丝裂缝，他的两颊轻微颤动，眼神忽明忽暗。

“我想让你去…”

“死”字未出口，藏在背后的手还没来得及动就被人大力的握住，李东赫眼底盛着盛怒，转过头去瞪那个多管闲事的人，却在看到了来人的一瞬间变了脸色。

怒气不再，脸上所有的棱角都变得柔和，漂亮的眼睛里满满都是爱意，嘴角不自觉地上扬，说话的声音也变得柔软甜蜜，仿佛刚才拿着刀准备行凶的人不是他。

“马克哥，你…”

李马克没理他，直接打断他的话对着尚不知发生了什么事情的女生说：“你先走吧。”

女生没意识到两人之间的暗潮涌动，耸了耸肩，笑着跟李马克告别：“那我走了，明天见咯。”

“嗯，明天见。”李马克强撑起微笑点了点头，实际上他怒不可遏，抓着李东赫手不断施加力度，好像要把他纤细的腕骨捏碎一般。

李东赫承受不住李马克的力道，手中的刀一下子掉在地上，疼痛让他的眼眶泛红，委屈巴巴地哭了：“马克哥，松手好不好，我好痛啊…”

女生的背影彻底消失在视线中后，李马克强装镇定的面具立刻破碎了，他的眼中藏着的凶狠瞬间冲了出来，猛地抓着李东赫的手按在墙上，咬牙切齿的。

“李东赫，你真是个疯子，你想干嘛，你他妈到底想干嘛！！”

李东赫从来没见过这么愤怒的李马克，吓得整个人都缩了起来，眼泪不停地往下流。漆黑的眼珠被泪水浸湿，鼻尖也因为情绪波动发红，像极了一只受伤的小动物。

他轻声说：“我，我没想干嘛……”

李马克最恨他这幅惨兮兮的模样，他的怒气无处发泄，恨不得把李东赫打一顿，可他的理智和良好的修养告诉他不能这样做，他不能变成像李东赫一样的疯子。

他想起来之前向心理老师寻求帮助，他应该尝试去理解他，然后再耐心的开导他。

“李东赫，”李马克深呼吸一口气，强迫自己冷静下来直视李东赫的眼睛：“你告诉我，你为什么要拿着刀拦住秀惠。”

听到“秀惠”这两个字李东赫的眼神突变，杀意在他眸子里闪过一秒，随即便被委屈和不满掩盖，还带上一点责怪的意思。

他嘟起嘴撒娇，像感受不到手腕的疼痛一样将身体向李马克靠去：“秀惠…你叫她秀惠，为什么不叫我东赫呢？马克哥的眼里只可以有我，嘴里只叫我的名字才行啊…”

李马克快速后退一步躲开他靠过来的脑袋，用力地闭了闭眼，极力忍耐着不让自己说出什么过于粗鄙的语言。

“半年了李东赫，你一步步的靠近我，然后又一步步的驱赶我身边的所有朋友，你到底要干什么？要把我的生活毁了你才甘心吗？！”

李马克越说越激动，最后怒吼出声：“如果今天我没有及时赶到，你就要杀了她是吗？”

李东赫突然停止了哭泣，黝黑的瞳孔里带上了李马克读不懂的执拗。

李马克看着他的眼神，突然觉得浑身发冷，脚底冒出的寒意让他忍不住松开手连连后退，喃喃道：“疯子，你真是…完全疯了…”

“因为马克哥东赫才会变成这样的…变成只知道李马克，只喜欢李马克的疯子东赫…”李东赫慢慢地向李马克靠近，说话的声音轻飘飘的。

李马克浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，冷汗一阵阵往外冒。他说：“你说你喜欢我，那你做这一切的时候想过我的感受吗？”

“没有朋友，在学校要被同学排挤，老师也会避开我，我的生活变得前所未有的糟糕可都是因为你啊。”

李东赫因李马克的话浑身僵硬，呆在原地，仿佛听到了世上最可怖的消息。

“不是…”

李马克自揭伤疤的行为很好地刺激到了李东赫，对方脸色发白，眼睑下方一片青黑，毫无血色的嘴唇一开一合：“不…不是这样的…不要再说了……”

“别人路过我时看我的眼神，李东赫你知道吗？”李马克稳了稳声线继续说：“想要找人帮忙别人只会躲的远远的，甚至上大课时别人宁愿站着也不会坐在我的周围。因为他们知道只要一靠近我，就会被你，李东赫，威胁，甚至殴打…”

他一遍又一遍地强调李东赫的罪行。

“我因为你对他们造成的伤害不停地道歉，可是得不到原谅，反而会被责骂，还会挨打。”

李东赫看上去悲痛到不行，他做不出任何反应，连呼吸都是夹杂着血腥味。他没法制止李马克继续说下去，只能堪堪支持自己站立，摇摇晃晃的模样好像下一秒就会昏过去。

“可即使这样我也从来没有放弃过想要帮助你，因为你曾是我很好的弟弟，我希望你能够恢复，不要再做这样的事情了。可你不听我的，反而变本加厉，现在居然…居然还想要杀人…”

李马克浑身都在发抖，指甲狠狠地掐进了手掌里，他强迫自己继续狠心地说下去，不能再有丝毫心软。

“你救不回来了，李东赫，我不再对你抱任何希望了。我求求你离开我的生活吧，我不想再见到你了。”

“不…不行不可以……”

“就当作我们从来没见过。”

“不可以！！”

李马克说完转身就走，背后传来李东赫痛苦的喊叫，还有扑通一声不知是跪在地上还是摔倒了的声音，但他告诫自己不能回头。

就是因为他的心软才导致李东赫做出了越来越出格的事情。他应该在第一次察觉到李东赫的不正常心理时就说出这些话的，但他没有，他只是警告了一下，这对李东赫没有起到任何威胁作用，对方竟反而因为他主动的谈话而自喜。

简直无法理喻。

一刻不停的回到家里李马克才彻底放松下来，摊在沙发上喘息，胸腔上下起伏。其实他心里也没底，他一直提心吊胆地担心李东赫要是承受不了刺激失控起来自己是否能够对付的了，毕竟他连拿着刀杀人的事情都做得出来。

万幸……

突然，李马克像是意识到什么一样猛地站起身，脑袋像被人打了一拳般胀痛，太阳穴突突地跳。

他忘记把李东赫的刀拿走了。

李马克又脱力地跌回沙发里，“不会的不会的，没事的…”他嘴里一遍又一遍的重复着，仿佛要将自己催眠一样。

他一下子又站了起来，匆忙地走进卧室里从床头柜里拿出安眠药。

李马克之前被李东赫的事情折磨的无法入睡，于是购买了安眠药。李马克从不剩多少的瓶子里拿出两片就着水吞了下去。

失去意识前他双手交握，向上帝祷告。

02  
当李马克醒来的时候已经到了第二天中午，这一觉睡得很不安稳。

很可怕，他的梦里全是李东赫。喜怒哀乐都有，最多的是用着那种他最常看见的，饱含爱意的眼神，深情地注视着自己的模样。

没有故事情节只有画面，充斥了他的整个梦境。

睡过一觉李马克反而觉得头更疼了，冲了个冷水澡才算是恢复些许清明，查过课表之后收拾收拾去了学校。

他路过那条巷子，刀已经不见了。李马克定定地站了一会，心里情绪难以用语言形容。

一下午的课上下来，他都没有见到李东赫，换做往常，即使跟他不是同一个年级的，李东赫也会坐在教室里的一个角落，他不听课，只是看着李马克，看着有没有人接近李马克。

他的目光太过炽热和强烈，李马克每次都能感受到。最初会浑身不适，但后来居然能够做到屏蔽这道视线，装作什么都不知道。

而现在他没有察觉到任何地注视，心里松了一口气，同时又有一种奇怪的情绪在心底悄悄蔓延，好像不安又好像什么其他的。

李马克没在意，开始专心听课。

接下来这一整个星期李马克都没在学校里见到李东赫，他的生活开始重新步入正轨。朋友也开始与他交流，用奇怪眼神看他、躲着他的人也越来越少了。

直到他接到一通陌生来电。

“马克哥，我求求你了，不要，不要再跟李秀惠靠这么近了，我真的会杀了她的…是真的……”

刚听到第一个字李马克就知道是谁，通过冰冷的电子金属他能听出来李东赫连呼吸都痛苦不堪，连说话都断断续续气若游丝。

电话被迅速挂断了，李马克握着电话的手不住地发抖，脑子里一片空白。

他以为他的生活迎来阳光了，原来不过是乌云间空隙透出的光亮。

“马克，马克？”李秀惠的声音把李马克从深思中唤醒，“你怎么了？脸色这么难看，还出了这么多汗。”

“没事，抱歉，我去一下洗手间。”

李马克撂下吃了一半的饭直接走了，结果还没等到走到洗手间那个电话又打了过来。李马克立刻挂断，谁知下一秒电话想起来了。

李马克深呼吸一口，接通了电话。出乎他意料，是一个低沉且有磁性的男声。

“你好，你是李马克吗？”

“是我。”李马克的眉头不自觉地皱紧，“请问您是？”

男人道：“我是李东赫的哥哥，我觉得你有必要知道一下东赫他现在过着怎样的生活。”

这番话说得没头没脑的，李马克心中隐隐有不太好的预感，接着他手机里就多了一条新短信，是一个地址。

事实上李马克这几天根本没有过得多好，白天他还可以装作若无其事，正常的和同学老师交流，可是一到了夜晚，那些阴影便趁着暮色爬了出来。

纵使他极力想要遗忘，闭上眼时脑海中还是会浮现那天下午李东赫痛不欲生的模样。

像被人硬生生折断了骨头一般，痛得连呼吸都变得艰难，脸上全是冷汗，眼睛空洞无神，嘴巴不断开合却说不出话来。

这样的画面在他的梦里反反复复，一遍又一遍加深他的罪恶感。他开始动摇，开始不确定自己的行为究竟是对是错，他不得不吞下安眠药，望着天花板等待困意。

可惜安眠药好像也有抗药性，睁着眼到天亮的次数越来越多。

这对他的精神造成了极大的影响，在上课时犯困，体力不支和注意力下降，整个人都变得恍恍惚惚的。

李东赫的近况究竟如何像一个可怕的毒瘤在他脑中挥之不去，即使他假装忘记也没用，这个问题他必须去面对。

去看看，李马克想，如果李东赫没事，李马克就可以真正放下之前的一切重新生活，如果李东赫有事…

李马克深深地叹了口气。

如果李东赫，他也有一定的责任，所以他也绝不会放着不管。

03  
放学后李马克就按照地址过去了，是一个有些夸张的别墅，门口有管家在等他，核对姓名后便带他去见了李东赫的哥哥。

“你好，我叫徐英浩，是李东赫的表哥。”

李马克回握徐英浩伸出的手，心中不免警惕。它能明显感觉到徐英浩并不喜欢自己，即使他现在正对自己笑着。他大概能猜到理由，应该是因为李东赫。

徐英浩没跟他废话，直接带着李马克去了李东赫的房间。迎面走来一位刚从李东赫房间出来的医生，在徐英浩面前尊敬地停下脚步。

“徐先生，李先生的身体情况不太乐观，用药不配合导致手腕的伤口开始出现发炎。另外李先生有些厌食的症状，不配合进食，吃了也会吐出来，已经给他挂了葡萄糖。但这不是长久之计，李先生目前仍然处于中度贫血的状态，虽然已经补充药物，但是还是建议食疗。”

徐英浩只是简单地点了点头，仿佛早就知道了，医生这段话倒更像说给李马克听的。

李马克确实听到了，而且听得清清楚楚，听得他指尖发麻，浑身冒冷汗。但他还是像傻子一样问了：“李东赫他，他…没事吧……”

徐英浩没有回答，甚至看都没看李马克一眼，径直向前打开了李东赫的房间。里面安静的没有一点声响，李东赫大概是正在睡觉。

李马克放轻脚步靠近床边，保持着两米的距离却不再靠近了。

已经够近了，足以让他看见厚被子下李东赫蜷缩的身体，双手手腕都包裹着的绷带，连着葡萄糖的输液管。

他不敢再靠近。

他看上去就平静地站在那里，但事实上“李东赫所承受的这一切都是因为自己”这个罪名引起的巨大罪恶感和愧疚像个庞然巨兽要将他吞灭，他的良心正在遭受前所未有的严重鞭挞和碾压。

他不敢靠近是因为恐惧和不安。

他站在那里，正在向上帝请罪。

“知道我找你来的目的了吗。”徐英浩说，“我想，只有你能帮他好起来了，对吧？李马克。”

李马克的头低了下去，双手在身侧握紧。

再出来时已经是傍晚，阳光照在他身上，把他的影子拉得又长又重，牵扯着他的脚步。

“我…我怎么帮他？”

“很简单，你只需要每天中午和傍晚过来让他听医生的话换药吃药吃饭就行了。”

“他…他为什么会变成这样。”

“我去找他的时候发现他自杀了，为了看好他就把他接到了我的住处。”

“自…自杀？”

“差一点就成功了。”

04  
“不吃我不吃！不是说马克哥会来吗？他人呢为什么还没来，哥哥答应我的！他是不是在骗我？”

李马克还没进门就听见李东赫的喊声，接着是盘子落地碎裂的声音，他赶紧推门进去，看到李东赫裹着被子坐在病床上，一脸抗拒地看着身前无可奈何的医护人员。

李东赫几乎在开门瞬间喊出了李马克的名字，然后鞋也不穿就下了床，踩着瓷盘的碎渣跑到李马克面前想要讨一个拥抱，伸开手时却退缩了。他有些扭捏和害羞的站着，畏惧地看着李马克，圆溜溜的眼睛睁得大大的，好像在问“可以抱一下吗？”

李马克放下手里包，手一捞把人抱了起来。李东赫惊呼一声，不可置信的看着李马克。看到李马克的脸上毫无厌恶的神情，李东赫才放下心来，亲昵地圈住李马克的脖子，脸也贴在他的肩膀上。

屁股已经坐在了床上李东赫还不愿意松手，眼里充满着惶恐，担心一松手李马克就又会不见了。

“我不会走的，先放开我让医生帮你看一下脚上的伤好不好？”见李东赫还是不松手，李马克叫他，“东赫，乖。”

意外的有效，李东赫松开手改成抓着李马克衣服的一角，视线一秒都不愿意离开李马克。

医生们见李东赫一直激动的情绪得到安抚，赶紧上前帮他检查换药。

李马克静静地站着看医生帮他换药，手腕上的伤口结痂粘到了纱布，一撕开鲜红的血顿时涌了出来。李马克觉得触目惊心，移开视线又看到医生从他的脚底夹出细小的瓷盘碎片，心里一抽一抽的疼。

他感觉到衣服被拽了一下，低下头去看李东赫。李东赫脸上渗出了细汗，但他笑得十分灿烂，看上去心情特别好。

“没事的马克哥，这个不是很疼的。”

李马克的心脏狠狠地抽了一下，他怜惜地帮李东赫擦掉脸上的汗水，却发现把他的肤色晕花了，再一看自己的指尖果然是一小块偏白的肉色。

“你化妆了？为什么。”

被揭穿后李东赫有些心虚，低下头不再看李马克，很小声地说：“因为李秀惠很白。”

因为李秀惠很白，所以我想马克哥应该喜欢皮肤白的人，可是我黑黑的，难怪马克哥会不喜欢。

李马克有些无奈的叹了口气，问：“有卸妆水吗？”

“我不要卸！”李东赫突然高声反抗。

我不喜欢男生化妆。李马克想了想，换了种说法：“我不喜欢你化妆。”

李东赫一愣，眼睛睁得圆圆的，说：“不喜欢吗…卸妆水在抽屉里，我要卸掉，现在就要卸掉。”

李马克按照他的指示拿到了卸妆水和化妆棉，没有直接递给李东赫，而是把卸妆水倒在化妆棉上。

“马克哥？”李东赫期待地看着李马克的动作但又不确定， 小心地喊了一下李马克的名字。

一只手已经重新包扎好了，另一只手正拉着李马克的衣角没法上药，护士有些为难的看向李马克。

接收到求助视线，李马克轻声哄李东赫，然后走到另一边让他抓着衣服，护士赶紧上前麻利地换药。

“闭上眼睛。”

李东赫的眼里闪着光，李马克要帮他卸妆让他幸福得只知道咧嘴笑，赶紧乖乖地闭上了眼睛。

冰凉柔软的棉片贴上他的温度略高的脸，一下一下动作十分温柔，李东赫完全沉浸在李马克轻柔的动作里，全身都放松下来。

渐渐的他感觉到不安，好像伪装被拆掉了，他有一点害怕，不自觉地把李马克的衣角攥得更紧了。

李马克会喜欢他的肤色吗，现在自己的脸色会不会特别糟糕，黑眼圈会不会特别明显？脸上还有很多小痣，李马克会不会觉得讨厌呢？

“好了，睁开眼睛吧。”

医护人员已经走了，房间里就他们两个人，空气也变得安静下来。

李东赫仿佛下定了决心后才睁开眼，生怕在李马克脸上看到任何不喜欢的表情。

他看到的李马克正微笑着看他，“这样好。”

仅仅三个字李东赫的情绪就得到了安抚，紧张不再，他重新笑起来，还带上了一些羞赧。

“吃饭吧，东赫。”

李东赫表情一僵，但还是乖乖地点头，张嘴把李马克喂的粥咽了下去。

“怎么流这么多汗？”

才喝了几口粥，李东赫已经满头大汗，李马克这才注意到他表情不对，接着李东赫转过身扒着另一侧床沿“哇”的对着垃圾桶吐了，一下接着一下，连胃酸都吐了出来。

李马克看着他撑起的瘦削的肩膀无力地摇晃着无比担心和着急，赶紧放下粥去拍李东赫的背，拿清水给他漱口。

李东赫扶着李马克的手臂喘了好久，胸膛不住地上下起伏，脸色和唇色都白的不像样，细密的汗珠打湿了细软的头发，蔫蔫地打造额头上。

“粥很好喝马克哥，我，我，我不小心没忍住才吐的，我还可以喝的。”

李东赫红着脸眼泪都没来得及擦，着急忙慌地捧起粥又往嘴里喝，生怕给李马克造成任何心理负担。

李马克没来得及阻止，看着李东赫自虐般进食的样子心中愧疚不已，他轻轻地叫了一声东赫，李东赫却好像没听见一样。

明明是温和的粥，却好像火球一样在胃里翻滚，李东赫强忍胃部针扎般的刺痛迅速捂住嘴害怕忍不住再吐一次。整个人都蜷缩起来，一个动作维持了好久，好像连呼吸都停止了。

紧紧闭着眼睛，半天才放松下来，又是一身汗，连衣服都打湿了。手腕的伤口因为用力又破了，正在流血。

他松开手后眼神微怔，出现眩晕。嘴里无意识的还在喘，好像肺里存不住空气似的。

但他很快回过神来，笑着看李马克，声音甜甜的：“好喝马克哥，我晚上还可以喝吗？”

没等来回答，李马克突然上前抱住了李东赫还在发抖的身子，紧紧地圈住了他的肩膀和手臂。

李东赫不知道李马克为什么突然这样，但还是因为李马克的拥抱而高兴，立刻回抱住。他还把脸埋进李马克的颈窝，感受被李马克的气味围绕的幸福。

就在李东赫以为时间要永远停留在这美好的拥抱里的时候，李马克放开了他，说：“我要走了东赫，我晚上会再过来的。我现在去帮你叫医生，然后你就好好休息好吗？”

“什么？！”李东赫拽住他的手，大声质问，“你，你要走了？你是不是，是不是要回去找李秀惠？！不可以你不可以走！”

李马克感到头疼，怎么刚才还听话懂事的人突然又变成这样疯疯癫癫的。

“不是的东赫，我是去学校上课，今天下午有课。”

“你骗人！我都知道的！你每次上课都跟李秀惠坐在一起，你们还有说有笑的！”李东赫激动地跪在床上，说着说着又弓着身子缩起来，手把头发揪得乱成一团，“你们还一起吃饭，一起放学回家…我一想到她的样子我就觉得恶心！我要杀了她，我恨不得杀了她！！”

“李东赫！！”

李马克拽住要下床的李东赫，用力地把他按在床上，尽量小心地避开了李东赫手上的伤。

“你冷静一点好不好，我跟她只是普通同学关系！”

李东赫不停地挣扎，近乎疯狂。手不能动腿就在床上乱蹬，把被子全踢到了地上。一个不小心踩在了李马克的肚子上，李马克脸色一青，手上力度减弱让李东赫挣开了。

李东赫却没有趁机跑走，他也不好受。激烈的挣扎几乎要了他的命，他缩在床上捱过一段心悸和头晕，然后强忍着不适地慢慢爬起来拿电话联系医生。

李马克冷着脸移开视线，不忍心看李东赫痛苦的模样。李东赫生病又贫血，按理来说并不能对李马克造成多大的伤害。但那一脚好像拼劲全力一样，结结实实地踩在了他的腹部，还是逐渐传来了钝痛感。

“金医生，你快来！我刚才不小心踢了马克哥一脚，在腹部，你快来帮我看看他有没有……”

李东赫话还没说完电话就被李马克抢了过去，他眉头紧皱，表情不太明朗。

“你好金医生，李东赫现在手腕还有脚底的伤口又开始流血了，需要重新包扎一下，请您带好所需要的物品尽快赶到，谢谢。”

说完李马克便把手机随意地扔在了桌子上，然后站在一旁等医生。

李东赫也不闹了，在床上静静看着李马克。忽然又滴滴答答地往下掉眼泪，好久才试探地开口，生怕李马克又像上次一样发火生气。

“对不起，马克哥。”

“没关系。”李马克看了眼时间，“我先走了，你不要乱动了，在这里等医生来。”

李东赫哪听他的话，跳起来就要拦他。这次他学乖了没有吵闹，只是快李马克一步冲到了房门前，挡着不让李马克走。

“你让开。”

李马克表情严肃，眼神变得冷淡。

李东赫最见不得李马克用这种眼神看他，可他现在又不敢发怒，只能用眼睛去瞪他。突然，李东赫向前一步揪住李马克的外衣领口对着他的薄唇吻了下去。

一贴上柔软的唇肉李东赫就如同上瘾一般又舔又咬，毫无章法的吮吸着。连牙关也撬不开，但他并不气馁，满足的磨蹭着李马克的嘴唇。

他已经幻想了很久和李马克接吻会是什么样的感觉，用自己的手背当作嘴唇练习亲吻。可直到现在他才知道原来接吻原来如此舒服如此炙热，自己的血液好像都要在这一秒沸腾起来。

李东赫吻得投入，吻得动情，但他很快就冷了，因为他发现李马克没有任何的反应。他放开李马克，红肿的嘴唇在他苍白清冷面孔上显得十分突兀。

“满意了吗？”李马克问，“我可以走了吧？”

李东赫用力地盯着李马克的眼睛，想窥探他内心的情绪。可他什么都没看到，那双深黑的眼睛冷冰冰的，没有一丝情绪。

李东赫突然就自嘲般的笑了，像个破布娃娃一样站在门口，抽干了灵魂般毫无生气。

李马克没有察觉到李东赫的异样，轻轻把他推开，打开门向外走。忽然，脑后猛地感知到重物击打，钝痛感侵占了他的大脑皮层让他无法思考，眼前一黑脱力地摔倒在地。

05  
李马克在深夜时辗转醒来，后脑勺一阵阵的疼让他无法思考，昏迷前的画面碎片在脑海中循环播放。

他被李东赫袭击了。

借着窗外的光亮李马克能隐约看出屋内的陈设，他还在李东赫的房间里。尝试挣扎后发现自己的四肢都被铁链紧紧地锁住了，整个人呈一个“大”字。

铁链很短，也可能是手铐，总之没有给他留下任何活动的空间。他狠狠地咬紧了后槽牙，逼迫自己冷静下来思考有没有什么可以逃脱的方式。

门突然被打开了，李马克僵硬地抬起脖子去看，门口站着一个阴森森的女人。

直发散在肩头，身上穿着及膝连衣裙，乍一看到与李秀惠平时的穿着打扮有几分相似。

李马克不禁冷汗连连，他知道这肯定不会是李秀惠，只可能是李东赫。

他哑着嗓子尽量温柔地叫了一声李东赫，他能感觉到对方的情绪处在一种失常前的平静状态，他不希望激怒他。

现在的李东赫就好像火山爆发前的寂静，阴晴不定完全无法预测下一秒将会做出什么来。

“东赫，你把我放开，我们好好的谈一下，行吗？”

安静了好久，那边才传来说话声。那是一种极其怪异的声音，像是故意捏着嗓子强行发出的尖细的女声，在漆黑的房间里显得可怖。

“不是东赫啊，马克，是秀惠呀。”尾音上扬，是欣喜和爱意。

李马克瞬间汗毛倒竖，他看着李东赫模仿李秀惠走路的样子扭腰走向自己，接着爬上床，把手伸向自己的皮带。

“李东赫…你要干嘛！”

“不是李东赫！我是李秀惠！”那声音变得有些破碎，有什么东西快要控制不出冲出来了。

李马克预感不妙，激烈地挣扎起来，可他手脚都被铐着，发不出力，一切反抗都是徒劳。

他的裤子很快被扒了下来卡在大腿上，光裸的性器就这样被迫暴露在李东赫面前。

“李东赫！你发疯吗？你给我停下！赶紧把我松开！！”

李马克怒火中烧，气得浑身发抖。

可李东赫却好像什么都听不到一样，他眼里亮亮的，仿佛看到什么绝世珍宝。他一把握住了李马克的阴茎然后低头含在嘴里，笨拙但是认真的服务起来。

“你！！”李马克瞠目结舌，他万万没想到李东赫居然会给他口交。高温的口腔和柔软的舌包裹让他的欲望不受控地逐渐胀大，变硬。

他恨极了自己现在这样无法自控的样子，浑身都被恶寒包围了，下面却越来越热；他心里因为李东赫正吞吐着自己的东西而感到嫌恶，却不自觉地想要挺腰，想在李东赫紧致温暖的嘴里再多呆久一点。

李东赫察觉到嘴里的东西在变大变硬整个人都兴奋了起来，更卖力的嗦着，时不时用舌头舔前端的小口冒出的晶莹液体。

李马克只低头看了一眼便双目猩红，李东赫高撅着屁股跪在他两腿之间，单薄的布料包裹他挺翘的臀肉。他正卖力地用嘴来回舔弄着李马克的性器，眼尾泛红，房间里回荡着令人脸红心跳的水声。

黑暗中李马克绷着一张脸移开视线。突然下身的温暖源消失了，李马克不自主的又去看。

只见李东赫拎起自己的裙摆，露出一半大腿，然后从他腿间爬出来跪在他腰侧。

“你…”李马克咽了咽口水，预感到接下来要发生的事情令他害怕，“别……”

李东赫没有过多犹豫就轻按着他的胯骨坐了下去，然后小幅度地摆动着腰，用屁股去夹李马克的阴茎。

没有布料的粗糙质感，完全是细腻的湿漉漉黏糊糊的肌肤相亲。

李东赫下面居然什么都没穿。

李马克低骂一声，莫名的更加火大，眯起眼看李东赫。可惜他看不清，只看到黑色人影坐在他身上一下一下摇着屁股。

高温的欲望紧密贴合，只是这样隔靴搔痒的方式无法让情欲得到抒解，反而更让快感堆积，搞得李马克心烦意乱，急着想找到一个突破口。

李东赫却好像李马克已经在他里面一样，自娱自乐地喘着叫着又蹭了他好一会。然后抬起屁股手伸到后面去够李马克的阴茎，他握着柱身让前端在自己的股沟磨蹭几下，然后对着已经做好扩张的湿淋淋的穴口插了进去。

“啊…”

只刚进去一点李东赫便控制不住地叫出声，这有点太疼了，让他浑身冒汗只想赶紧逃。但他咬紧了牙，一口气坐了下去。

这一瞬间两人都叫出了声。青涩的身体没有足够的扩张就被硬生生撑开，李东赫觉得自己瞬间从尾椎骨开始被劈成两半，他坐在李马克身上一动都不敢动，不停地往下流汗，腰和大腿不住地微微发抖。

“别动，你别动…”李东赫急促地警告李马克，说话都不敢大喘气。

同样的李马克也被夹得难受，甚至有些疼。他狠狠地吸了口气，说：“李东赫，你听我的，先出来，然后把我的手脚解开。”

“不行！”李东赫加重了音量，固执地说：“你会跑的！”

“我不会，我发誓。”李马克无可奈何地保证，“如果继续这样你和我都不好受。”

李东赫依然无动于衷，双手撑在李马克的腰腹调整呼吸。稍待适应，便尝试着轻轻动了一下腰，撕裂地感觉瞬间刺痛他的大脑皮层，一下子软了身体不敢再动。脑袋脱力地垂下来，冷汗一滴滴落在李马克身上。

李马克真是被他搞的快要疯了，压着喉咙威胁道：“听话，你不会希望我讨厌跟你做爱吧？”

06  
李马克总能轻易地抓住李东赫的痛脚，然后把主动权掌握在自己手里，驯服他听自己的话。

果然，李东赫闻声立刻向上抬腰，好像失去痛觉一样强硬地让李马克的东西从自己身体里出来，嘴里不停说着“不要不行”。

忍着不适撑起身去拿来床头柜上的钥匙地帮李马克解开了手上的镣铐，李马克一下子坐起身，长时间保持一个动作让李马克觉得自己的手臂仿佛脱臼了一样。

“脚上的也解开。”他命令道。

李东赫慢吞吞地转过身，尽管好像不太情愿，他还是听了李马克的话解开了他脚腕的禁锢。

清脆开锁声响起的瞬间李东赫被人扳过肩膀压在床上，他还来不及反应房间里登时灯光大亮，他大叫一声抬起胳膊遮住了脸。

掌握了控制权，李马克才得空，居高临下地开始好好打量李东赫。他穿了一条绛红色的吊带连衣裙，细长的肩带已经滑落到手臂上，毫无遮掩的修长锁骨，圆润肩头还有露出的一小片清瘦少年的深色胸脯都有意无意地渲染着一种清纯但十分强烈的致命诱惑力。

就连手腕包扎的又染上血色的白色绷带也成了刺激男人虐凌欲的道具。

如瀑的黑色长发现在乱糟糟一团摊在床上，被李马克连带着发网硬生生地从李东赫头上扯了下来。

李东赫厉声尖叫，仿佛他的头皮也跟着一起掉下来了。他紧紧护住自己的脸和头发，不愿意面对李马克。

“不要看我，不要看我，不要看我！”他毫无预兆地哭了，哭得撕心裂肺。

完蛋了，他想，他不再是李秀惠了，他现在又变成李东赫了，李马克又要走了，又要抛弃他了。他该怎么办，他还能怎么办？他什么方法都试了，赶走他身边的人、威胁他、自残都不管用，甚至连让李马克把他当成李秀惠这种狠狠践踏自尊的事都做了，可为什么还是没办法让李马克留下来？

他彻底奔溃了，不顾一切地用眼泪发泄，哀哀欲绝，却还是不想让李马克看到他的脸，自欺欺人只要李马克没有看到他的脸就不会离开他。

李东赫突如其来的泪水让李马克十分惊诧，他不明白李东赫的悲伤从何而来，却也能感受到他如同天地毁灭一般的痛楚。

他本想压着李东赫好好折磨一顿，发泄先前积压的愤怒，可他现在不忍心了。眼前的李东赫就像个脆弱的玻璃娃娃一样，已经破碎不堪勉强支撑着形状，任何微小的撞击都能要了他的命。

李马克从他身上下来穿好裤子，看他兀自蜷缩身体颤抖着哭泣只觉得心痛难忍。撑着李东赫的腋下把抱他了起来，让他坐在自己腿上。

“别哭了东赫，我还在这里，我没走，我不会走的。”他轻声细语地哄着缩在他怀里的李东赫，避开他手腕的伤口试探地握住他的小臂。

李东赫浑身脱力，哭得脑袋眩晕，但还执拗地遮挡着自己的脸。

“脸上怎么了？受伤了吗？让我看看吧东赫，我不会觉得难看的。”

见李东赫不回话，李马克不想强硬逼他，脑筋一转，手向下撩起他的裙子温柔地去揉他已经软下去的东西。

“啊！”李东赫毫无防备，吓得赶紧用手去拦李马克，一不留神把挡了半天的脸露出来了。他一愣，明白自己被李马克耍了，再想去遮脸时手已经牢牢地被李马克锁在身后了。

再看李马克，一脸错愕。

李东赫的心彻底凉了，李马克的目光仿佛残忍的凌迟，让痛苦地闭上双眼。

他以为李马克发现他不是李秀惠所以才露出那样的表情。事实上李马克也确实被吓到了，不过是因为他脸上乱七八糟的妆。

刚才关着灯看不出来，原来李东赫脸上涂得粉白，甚至还化了眼影什么的，现在都因为汗和泪混在脸上，看上去像一只脏兮兮的小花猫，眼睛还哭肿了。

李马克无奈地叹了口气，放开他下床去拿卸妆水。可在李东赫听来，那声叹息就好像是对他的嘲讽，笑他的愚蠢和不要脸。房间里无比安静，李马克大概已经走了。

心脏好像被人用尖利的指甲掐着，李东赫喘不过气，浑身颤抖着四肢发麻。

李马克的离开带走了他生命里最后一丝光亮，无尽黑暗中苟且偷生的臭虫，活着哪有什么意义。

他想死了。

李东赫从床上坐起来，转身要去找刀突然发现李马克正拿着卸妆水和化妆棉站在他身后盯着他。

李东赫张了张嘴，却什么声音都发不出来。

“眼睛闭上吧。”李马克说。

他还睁圆着眼睛，一动不动地看着李马克，身上又穿着红裙子，像个没灵魂的漂亮娃娃。

李马克觉得他这副呆傻的样子实在好笑，又说了一遍李东赫才闭上眼。没等他擦两下又睁开了，生怕他一闭眼李马克就跑了。但他又不敢像上次一样抓着李马克的衣服，突如其来的大悲大喜弄得他整个人都迷迷糊糊的好像在做梦一般。

这对他来说确实也跟梦没什么区别，他坚信李马克不想见到他，甚至说恨透了他想杀了他也不一定，可李马克有了逃跑的机会却不跑，还在这里仔细地帮他擦脸。

是不是等会又要走？就跟上次一样？李东赫一次次睁开眼，监视李马克的一举一动，浑身紧绷着不敢放松。

“好了，以后别化妆了，我不喜欢。”

李东赫还没回过神，愣愣的，眼神一会儿清醒一会儿迷茫。

“假发和裙子也是。”

李东赫这才有了反应，脸色一会白一会红。手悄悄地把堆在腿根上的裙子往下拉，盖住光滑的大腿。

李马克就这样静静地看着他也不出声，李东赫的脸越来越红，连带着耳根和脖颈。他偏着头，显出漂亮的线条。李东赫把肩带拉回肩上，想了想又扯了下来。他双眸含情，声音像蜂蜜一样甜一样黏稠。

他说：“马克哥，我们继续吧。”

07  
面对李东赫的邀请李马克只是淡淡地笑，低头亲了一下李东赫的额头，然后按着李东赫的肩膀让他躺下。

“东赫你呢，现在应该好好休息，眼睛都是肿的。”

李东赫听了赶紧摸了摸眼睛，一副很担心的样子，“马克哥你呢？跟东赫一起睡吗？”

“嗯。不过现在，我要去帮你叫金医生来。”

“不用！”李东赫一把拽住李马克的手，“不用的我说了不疼的，马克哥跟我一起睡吧。”

李马克有些无奈，在床边坐下牵起李东赫的手，认真的注视着他的眼睛，说：“东赫，我真的不会再离开你的。但是我很担心你，如果不让医生检查一下的话，我可能会一整晚都睡不着。”

“啊，那…那赶紧，他在家里吗？你带我一起去吧，要快一点。”李东赫着急，直接掀开被子要下床，结果一下子被李马克抱住了。

只要一触及到自己的利益，李东赫甚至比他都还担心还着急。李马克无法估量自己在李东赫心里的位置，这让他有些头疼，心里乱成一团。

一直以来，李东赫的行为粗暴地把李马克磨练得更强硬冰冷，让他憎恶让他愤怒；但现在的李东赫却让李马克越来越多的怜惜他，因为他而心疼，狠狠地击打在他内心最柔软的部分。

李马克温柔地把李东赫在自己的怀里收紧，说：“我去就好了，你在这里休息，好了之后我会跟你一起睡的。”

李东赫这才不情不愿地松开手，但还是不肯闭上眼睛，粘着李马克的背影。

关门时李马克看了他一眼，李东赫赶紧笑着挥手跟他告别。

他先是打电话给了金医生，然后又拨通了徐英浩。

等到他再回来时李东赫已经睡着了，嘴巴微微张开露出可爱的门牙。李马克在李东赫面前蹲下，轻轻碰了碰柔软的脸颊肉。

一直这样多好。

刚钻进被子里李东赫就迎了上来，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭上他的下巴，小手缩着在胸前交错，手腕上的绷带已经换成了新的。李马克一把揽过他的肩拢进了怀里。

“马克哥…”

李东赫的手缠上他的腰，向着他的身子更贴近了点，近得能听见彼此的心跳。

“睡吧。”李马克揉了把他后脑勺的软发闭上了眼睛。

李东赫心里不安，早早就醒了，看见李马克就躺在身边才放松下来。

他趴在枕头上用目光一寸一寸仔细地描绘李马克的侧脸，努力控制自己想在对方鼻梁上的小驼峰亲一下的冲动。

阳光正从睡前李东赫拉上的厚实严密的窗帘缝隙中透出来，李东赫从未像此刻一样如此渴望太阳的光亮。

一直以来他都是披着虚假伪善的外皮在生活，他把心底的阴暗藏得很好。没有人去打扰他心中黑暗里的平静。

直到他遇见李马克，他开始看见了阳光。温暖热情，明明只是正常的举止却像烈火一样熊熊得逼走了他心中的晦暗。

一想到和李马克能在一起李东赫就忍不住发笑。以前他偷偷喜欢李马克，怕吓走他不敢表露出来。他只好偷偷保存好李马克给他的每个东西，甚至连李马克不要的草稿纸都会拿回去保存好。拼命记住李马克的每个眼神，每一次触碰，然后在见不到李马克的时候拿出来反复回味。

那时他的眼里只有李马克，但李马克不是。李马克温柔善良，对所有人都体贴，所有人都喜欢他。李东赫见不得李马克对别人好，他不能改变李马克，就只能让别人都远离李马克。

于是李东赫开始做一些不太好的事情，挺辛苦的有时候自己也会受伤。李东赫其实很怕疼，不过一想到这些伤痛都是为了李马克，那些伤口就被附上了新的意义，就连流血都是神圣的。

他的神此刻就躺在他边上。

李东赫再也按耐不住心中的狂喜，李马克的每一次呼吸都拉扯着他的灵魂，他凑上去紧紧地抱住李马克，鼻子一个劲儿的嗅着李马克身上特有的清香。

“怎么样才可以永远的在一起不分开呢？”李东赫小声地问。

李马克被他的动作吵醒，睡眼惺忪间他看到李东赫掀开被子钻了进去。接着他就感觉到下身被人握在手里。

李马克瞬间清醒了，他急忙坐起身，却被被子里的李东赫摸着腰腹按了回去。命根子被人抓在手上李马克也不敢乱动，只好出言规劝：“东赫啊，不要这样。”

“马克哥是喜欢的吧，我才弄了几下哥就有反应了。”

李马克语塞，昨天李东赫口腔细腻的高温实在是前所未有的美好，一想起来就忍不住，血液直往下冲。

李东赫从容地用嘴唇包裹李马克的欲望，柔软细长的手指有规律地在李马克的大腿和囊袋抚慰。

李马克闭上眼，后脑抵在墙上。他的手伸进被子里找李东赫，摸上他的耳垂就捏着不放了。

这一行为着实激励到了李东赫，他吸地更卖力了，舌尖不断地去刺激前段的小口。感受到李马克的震颤后干脆心一横来了几个深喉，李马克没有控制，全数交代在了李东赫嘴里。

高潮过后李马克赶紧把李东赫从被子里捞了起来，脸上带了些歉意，“赶紧吐了。”

李东赫脸色潮红，顶着一头乱糟糟的发，傻兮兮地笑着吐出粉嫩的舌尖，声音又嗲又黏糊：“没有了，全吃掉了。”

李马克傻眼，他感觉又是一股热流直往下冲。急急忙忙地把裤子穿好了要起床，却被李东赫一把握住了手腕。

“哥哥，求求你，也帮一下东赫吧。”

李东赫的眼睛圆溜溜的又有点下垂，肆意地卖弄自己的天真可怜。眼尾又轻佻地上翘，看上去别具风情。

这双眼睛正直勾勾地诱惑李马克。李马克没有反抗，任用来李东赫扣着他的手伸进裤子里疏解欲望。

李东赫的身子变得软塌塌湿漉漉的，他无力地靠在李马克肩上，用脸和鼻梁蹭李马克的脖子，呼出的气喷在李马克胸口。

李马克手上没怎么用力，李东赫就一副舒服得要死掉了的模样，咿咿呀呀地吟叫，没多久就好像到了高潮。

李马克受不了他小猫发情似的伏在他肩头，手下力度加大，专挑敏感点刺激。李东赫瞬间绷紧了腰，喘气都来不及。

“等一下，马克，别那么快。”他说话的音调陡然升高，听上去像女孩子。他抓着李马克的手臂哀求道：“等一下，你可以进来吗...”

李马克没回他，手中速度加快。李东赫的腰明显地抖了一下，快感如潮水一般汹涌地冲刷他的背脊。他跪在那里忍不住地挺腰，脑子里什么也没有了，只知道叫李马克的名字。

他呼出地热气全打在李马克脖子上，柔软饱满的嘴唇胡乱的蹭上李马克的锁骨。李马克被他弄得没了耐心，用指腹掐了一下李东赫前端脆弱的地方。李东赫“啊！”得叫出声，情欲缠身疼痛推进快感，潮水一下子决堤。

李东赫在情潮中缓不过劲儿，脸上红了一片，连短袖领口露出的锁骨都红。他湿软的身体往下滑，后脑靠在李马克腿上，脸边是刚刚才亲吻过的硬物，现在也还硬着。

李东赫凑近李马克腿边刚服侍自己的手，嘟起嘴要舔，却被李马克掐着下巴两边被迫仰起头来，精液沾到他脸上。

“好了，去洗澡。”李马克说，顿了顿又补充道：“你先洗，你洗完我洗。”

李东赫把刚要出口的“一起洗”憋进了嘴里，不情不愿地起身。他实在是舍不得离开李马克，一分钟一秒钟都不愿意。他好想一直抱着李马克，紧紧贴着他的皮肤，闻着他身上的味道再也不撒手了。但他又不想惹李马克生气，既然李马克已经留下来陪他了，他应该要懂得循序渐进。

所以李东赫听话的先去洗澡了。他一边洗一边竖着耳朵听外面的动静，心里又开始怀疑李马克会趁他洗澡之时开溜。他心里有些矛盾，一面对李马克的承诺话将信将疑，生怕只是在哄他；另一面又沉浸在李马克的温柔里，他从来没靠近过李马克。李马克的一个呼吸一次心跳都要让他晕了，大脑无意识地服从李马克。

李马克就像是他的王一样，他就是拜倒在国王脚下那个最忠心的臣民。

08  
李马克坐在床上在思考什么，浴室里叫了好几声他才听到，走过去敲了敲门问怎么了。李东赫让他直接进去，他开门就看到李东赫浑身光裸地坐在浴缸里，然后两只细长的胳膊挂在外面，手腕还裹着纱布。

李马克瞬间明白了他的意思。

“我自己没有办法洗澡。”李东赫嘟嘟囔囔地撒娇。

“抱歉，是我疏忽了。”

李马克蹲在浴缸边上，往手心里挤了一些沐浴乳。冰凉的乳液贴在皮肤上，李东赫敏感地抖了一下，肩膀内扣。

“手抬起来吧。”

李马克没什么多余想法，就认认真真地在他身上搓泡。但李东赫不一样，李马克看他一眼他都能心悸好一会，更何况用手抚摸他的皮肤。他全身赤裸没有遮掩，手还举着，身体的任何变化全都暴露在李马克面前，他有些不太好意思，低下了头。

手逐渐往下清洗，掌心揉过臀部和大腿还有重要部位时李东赫咬紧了下唇，因极力忍耐酥麻的触感而涨红了脸。

“东赫想去游乐园玩吗？”

李东赫的注意力被转移，想都没想就脱口而出：“马克带我一起去吗？”

“嗯。”李马克说:“你哥哥也会一起去，因为你的伤他很担心。”

“哥哥也去啊......”李东赫有点不乐意，但可以和马克一起去游乐园，多浪漫啊，就像真正的情侣一样。“好吧，什么时候？”

“后天，吃过午饭之后英浩哥回来接我们。”

这两天李马克都在李东赫家里待着，最多的时候是在书房看书。不过李东赫会凑上来把他拖带房间里去，然后缠着他又亲又抱；或者直接在书房里就坐到他腿上搂着他。李马克通常会先忍着，被弄得热了无法集中注意力就把手里的书放到一边，然后把手放到李东赫身上。

这就导致了整整两天他连一本中等篇幅的小说都没读完。

不过无所谓，他本意也只是消磨时光罢了。

徐英浩很准时，第三日李马克和李东赫刚放下碗筷他就到了，还带着金医生给李东赫检查。

在李马克的监督下，这几天李东赫按时换药吃药，身体情况比之前好了许多。因为李马克在他的心情也好，厌食的症状也没再出现过了。

徐英浩很欣慰，感激地拍了拍李马克的肩，然后对着李东赫说: “我们东赫的人生越变越好啦。”

李东赫咧起嘴笑，“都是因为有马克哥我才能变好的。”

李马克接收到李东赫的目光，也朝他笑了一下。

李东赫看起来很兴奋，一下车就抓着李马克的手往游乐场里跑。阳光洒在李东赫身上，他蜜色的皮肤上仿佛镀了层淡淡的金光。

李马克在后面慢慢跟着他，金棕色的小脑袋摇摇晃晃的，时不时还回头朝着李马克笑一下。

他好久没有见过这么阳光的李东赫了。李马克心里触动，变得更加坚定。

“马克哥你快看！”李东赫抱住了一个巨大的玩具熊，看上去跟快跟他查不到高了。他把脸全部埋了进去，咯咯得笑个不停。

“想要吗？”李马克走过去摸他的脑袋。

“嘻嘻，不用。”李东赫转身抱住李马克，整个人都缠上去，“我又哥哥就够了。”

李马克顺手揽着他的腰，宠溺地问：“想玩什么？”

他顺着李东赫的视线看去，是一对在摩天轮下排队的情侣，看起来十分甜蜜。

他突然想起来不知道之前在哪听到过好几次，说是当爱人在摩天轮到达顶点时接吻就能够永远在一起。他看出李东赫有些纠结和迟疑，但他的眼睛闪闪发亮的十分向往。

于是李马克主动搂着李东赫走向摩天轮，怀里的小家伙有些受宠若惊，害羞地偷笑。

狭窄的空间里只有他们两个人，李东赫反倒有些不自在，扒着窗看底下来来往往的热闹人群。

“哥哥呢？”李东赫问。

“他去买吃的了。”李马克说着靠近他，“要到顶了东赫。”

李东赫心怦怦跳了起来，不知道是因为身居高处不适应还是因为李马克靠得太近让他局促。他轻轻地闭上了眼睛，双手握紧藏在身后，但颤抖的睫毛还是暴露出他的紧张，不安和一点点小期待。

李马克捧起他的脸，在他的额前留下淡淡地一个吻，然后珍惜地把他抱在了怀里。李东赫笑得甜蜜，红着小脸缩在他的怀里。

从摩天轮上下来后，李东赫突然变得没那么活跃了。不再活蹦乱跳地到处跑，只是乖乖地牵着李马克的手跟在他边上，脸上的笑意怎么都藏不住。

“棉花糖！”李东赫指着前面的一个小店面，摆满了粉嫩洁白的棉花糖。李马克买了一个粉色的，递给李东赫。李东赫却先咬了一小口，绵软的糖丝迅速在嘴里融化，留下甜蜜的回味。

“马克哥，你也吃。”李东赫把棉花糖递到李马克面前，李马克顺着伸头去咬，李东赫突然拿开了棉花糖凑上去在李马克嘴上亲了一口，低声说了一句：“哥哥比棉花糖还甜。”然后一下子跑开了，耳朵红通通地比棉花糖还红。

李马克抿嘴低头一笑，长腿一迈跟上李东赫。

把不怎么刺激的的项目都完了一圈后李东赫明显累了，挂在李马克手臂上像个树袋熊似的。

“哥哥背我吧。”李东赫说着跳上李马克的背。

李马克握住他的膝弯，叮嘱道：“小心手。”

背上的说话声很快就停了，取而代之的是李东赫平缓的呼吸声。

“好想和马克永远在一起。”

李马克听到了又好像没听到，脸上没什么表情，只是背着他往外走的步伐放慢了，每一步都走的平稳而认真。

徐英浩就在门口的车里等着，李马克轻轻地把李东赫放在汽车的后座，脱下外套盖在他的身上，然后站在他边上仔细的看着，像是要把他脸上的每一寸纹理都印到心里去。

“要叫醒他吗？”徐英浩小声说，生怕惊醒李东赫。

“不用了，带他走吧。”李马克的目光还黏在李东赫身上。

“我让司机送你。”

李马克摇头，“我自己回去。”说罢李马克关上车门，影子在夕阳下拉得又窄又长。

在第一次见面的时候徐英浩就对李马克说了关于李东赫之后的治疗方案，他需要一段时间的封闭治疗。

“我怎么帮他？”

“很简单，你只要陪着他就行了，让他乖乖吃饭配合医生治疗。”徐英浩愁眉不展，“东赫现在只听你的话。我希望你能暂时安抚他的情绪，等医院那边安排好，我就会带他过去。”

李马克答应了，回去之后他给李东赫写了一封信，希望徐英浩能够在他走之后交给李东赫。

信上大意是说：“亲爱的东赫，你好。  
很抱歉当你看到这封信时我已经离开了，而你，应该正在去往医院的路上。很抱歉以这样的方式跟你告别，也很抱歉我给你带来了如此的伤害。  
第一次见面的时候，我其实挺喜欢你的。活泼开朗，笑起来很漂亮。我不知道是什么原因导致你变了，我有些无法接受，所以对你说过许多不太好的话，也请你谅解。但我很怀念那时候的你，我希望能再次看到你露出那样轻松简单的笑容。  
这样吧，我跟你约定。当你治疗结束后回来，我们就在一起，怎么样？”

车里颠簸，李东赫睡得不舒服，揉着眼睛醒过来第一件事就是找李马克。

徐英浩透过后视镜看他，欲言又止，“东赫啊，马克他……”

天已经黑了，李东赫什么都听不见，但他却能清楚地看见徐英浩的嘴一张一合。他只感觉到自己的血液从脚底开始，一点一点地被冰封住了，他连心痛都来不及就没有知觉了。

徐英浩本来还担心李东赫又会像以前一样大吵大闹地发泄脾气，没想到他一句话都没说，安静地有些不太正常。

其实李东赫想喊徐英浩，他觉得自己有点冷，还有点没法呼吸了。

但他没有，他就靠在车座上，任凭灵魂一缕一缕地抽离身体。

李马克，最后还是骗他了。

“对了东赫，这是马克留给你的信。”

徐英浩拿着信的手往后伸，但是没有人接。

“东赫？”

“……”

李东赫苍凉混沌的瞳孔直直地盯着窗外。

“不用了哥哥，不看了。”

他拉下车窗，猛地跳了出去。

全文完


End file.
